Masquerade
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: C'est pathétique. Arrête de t'accrocher à moi. Je viens de te dire que c'était terminé. Tu n'as pas compris ou tu es simplement stupide?"


C'est encore moi! Comment ça vous vous en fichez?

Hé hé hé. Alors, je vais me venger sur nos pauvres petits chéris. Ah! (En fait, la fanfiqueuse débile vient juste de trouver une sale excuse pour légitimer ce qu'elle avait écrit)

Je vous laisse découvrir!

Enjoy!

* * *

Il retira violemment son bras de l'étreinte de son interlocuteur choqué, le gratifiant d'un regard noir.

_ C'est pathétique. Arrête de t'accrocher à moi. Je viens de te dire que c'était terminé. Tu n'as pas compris ou tu es simplement stupide?

Il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant Allen les bras ballants au milieu du couloir. Le maudit était trop ébranlé pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

Le blandinet serrait les dents, tremblant, et ses yeux le brûlaient de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il retenait ses larmes.

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Alors qu'il lui avait promis de toujours être auprès de lui! Il voulait simplement croire le serment de son meilleur ami.

L'expression étrangère, si haineuse de Lavi lui avait fait bien plus de mal que le souvenir de Mana. N'y tenant plus, Allen cacha son visage entre ses mains en sanglotant. Ses jambes sans forces se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

Dire qu'il avait tu ses réels sentiment tout ce temps et qu'il s'était refusé de profiter rien qu'une fois de la chaleur de son corps attirant pour préserver leur amitié! Si il avait sût que ça se finirait comme ça...

Mais quel gourde! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas différencier ses vrais sourires de ses faux à son égard?

_ Oooooh...

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, sans sans soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Qu'importe si quelqu'un le surprenait ainsi, même si ce quelqu'un pouvait être Kanda.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_ Allen!

Lenalee couru jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla pour l'enlacer, accompagnant les sanglots du jeune homme de paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, d'excuses de ne pas avoir été là et de questions inquiètes sur ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune femme s'emmêlait les pinceaux, faisant de son mieux pour consoler son ami.

Elle savait. Oh oui, elle savait ce qu'Allen éprouvait pour l'héritier des Bookman. Il lui était si facile de comprendre le blandinet! Et à le voir effondré ainsi, elle se doutait que le rouquin entrait dans l'équation du problème qui torturait tant le maudit.

Il semblait plus distant ces derniers temps. Surtout avec Allen. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait vu faire demi-tour dès qu'il avait entendu ses éclats de voix dans le couloir où il se rendait lui aussi. Ou elle se faisait des idées, ou bien il le fuyait réellement.

_ Il... Il... Il... Il me déteste!... Il m'a dit... qu'il me lâchait... et qu'il... qu'il... qu'il en avait assez de faire semblant avec moi!

La locution du blandinet était laborieuse, entrecoupée de sanglot, il hoquetait et il déglutissait souvent.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux et se mit dans une colère noire contre le futur bookman dans la seconde qui suivit.

Comment avait-il osé? Ne savait-il pas qu'Allen était le plus sensible d'entre eux à force de le fréquenter? Son agacement était d'autant plus fort qu'elle constatait qu'elle s'était elle aussi fait avoir par le comportement enjoué du rouquin. Alors comme ça, tout n'était que comédie pour se fondre dans le paysage?

Fichu Bookmen! Qu'ils montrent tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient là que par intérêt plutôt que de jouer avec les sentiments des gens!

Sans un bruit, Lavi tourna les talons pour rejoindre Bookman dans leur chambre commune.

Il avait assisté à toute la scène, plaqué contre le mur.

Tant mieux. Qu'il pleure autant qu'il le voulait. Et quand il sera lassé de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et de se demander quelle faute il avait bien pu commettre pour mériter un tel traitement, il pourrait le détester. Lui en vouloir à mort, jusqu'à le haïr. Et puis il se relèverait.

Du moins, le roux lui souhaitait d'être assez fort pour cela.

Le roux claqua la porte, se jetant avec hargne sur son sac, y glissant rageusement ses affaires.

_ C'est fait? s'enquit Bookman qui tendait l'oreille, sans cesser de débarrasser la chambre pour autant.

_ Ouais...

Le vieil homme émit un claquement de langue réprobateur. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils quittent la congrégation. Surtout si il se permettait de lui répondre sur un ton si désobligeant.

Son successeur s'était déjà trop lié à ses compagnons actuels. Ils se devaient de rester des visages parmi tant d'autres et non des êtres privilégiés.

Lavi se forçait à ignorer les allers retours incessants du vieil homme entre la chambre et la bibliothèque, pressé de vider les lieux au plus vite.

Il se remit à penser à son cadet.

Il détestait Allen et sa gentillesse maladive. Il ne supportait pas sa politesse oppressante. Et par dessus tout, il abhorrait ses sourires si tristes et si tendres à la fois.

Le borgne eu un hoquet cynique. Qu'il continue de se voiler la face surtout.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était surprit à vouloir embrasser son meilleur ami. Toutes ses tactiques débiles auxquelles il avait pensé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ces nombreuses ouvertures que le blandinait lui laissait inconsciemment et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir saisi. La totalité des prétextes qu'il avait inventé rien que pour profiter de sa présence. Et surtout, ses envies répétées de caresser son frêle corps et de le faire sien.

_ Merde!

Lavi avait frappé le mur de son poing, faisant blanchir ses jointures tellement il forçait la pression sur ses articulations, serrant les dents.

_ Ressaisis-toi bon sang!

Il avait choisi de suivre la voie des bookman plutôt que de rester auprès d'Allen et de sa grande famille que constituait la congrégation. Qu'il assume enfin ses actes!

Le rouquin passa une main sur son visage las.

Choisi...

N'importe quoi. Il n'était qu'un couard fuyant les aléas de son existence en se rangeant automatiquement du côté du point de vue de son grand-père. Il refusait toujours le fait d'avoir changé, s'ouvrant aux gens qu'il ne considérait plus comme de simples imbéciles cherchant leur auto-destruction en provocant inlassablement des guerres.

Aujourd'hui qu'il avait quelqu'un à chérir, il déguerpissait plutôt que trouver le courage d'exprimer le fond de son cœur au vieil homme qui l'avait élevé, justement parce qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Il devrait enfin lui avouer qu'il préférait devenir un exorciste à part entière plutôt que de vivre chaque instant dans la crainte de devoir quitter ses compagnons du jour au lendemain.

Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Bel imbécile qu'il était!

Passée la nuit, il prirent la route aux aurores. Bookman voulait absolument éviter que son héritier ai la moindre occasion de se désister alors qu'il regrettait amèrement d'avoir agréé à sa demande.

Lavi se retourna une dernière fois sur la haute tour qui bravait le ciel gris, s'imaginant avec chagrin la détresse qui devait encore consumer Allen. Mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait baissé les bras, lassé de son existence, pour aller à l'encontre des décisions du vieux Bookman. Après tout, il lui devait bien la vie.

Il prononça tristement un simple mot avant de tourner définitivement dos à la congrégation, suivant son grand-père vers sa nouvelle identité.

_ Pardon.

* * *

_Pfffrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (bruit très délicat d'un garçon manqué en train de se moucher, les larmes aux yeux)

_ Je suis un monstre! Et... j'en suis fière en fait. XD

Oui c'est une fin triste. Mon voisin de classe (encore cette sale manie d'écrire ses fics en cour dès qu'elle a fini ses exercices) m'a incendié. Oui, parce que pour s'occuper, il lit mes torchons. Heureusement qu'il est habitué à mon comportement bizarre, ha ha ha. "Mais c'est trop triste! Je veux une fin heureuse. Fait moi ça tout de suite." " Euh oui mais c'est sensé être un one-shot triste..." "Un quoi? J'en m'en fiche! Tu n'a qu'a en écrire un autre!" "ok ok... t'énerve pas et fait ton exo."

Donc pour les amateurs de fin heureuse, il y aura un os, suite de celui-ci. Voilà! ^^


End file.
